Heart of a Champion
by the hyperactive writer
Summary: After her accident at Nationals, will Payson Keeler be able to recover, or will this be the knockout blow to a champion? And will she have to go through it alone?
1. Gold, Glory, and Guys

**Disclaimer**: I do not, nor will I ever (unfortunately), own the TV show "Make It or Break It", any of its characters, storylines, or anything in general to do with it.

**A/N:** This is the first chapter to a multi-chapter fanfiction I will be writing. I have an idea as to how I want this to go, but it will take me a little while to write and update, so please be patient with me. Please review and feel free to leave plot ideas, tips, or any other general pieces of knowledge that may be useful. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy! =)

* * *

Gold. It was a color that described Payson Keeler perfectly, one word that described her entire life. Payson was "the golden child", "the golden girl", always "going for the gold." It wasn't something that she could control; she was born and bred to be a competitor and a champion. And now, in the blink of an eye, her destiny as a champion had been shattered.

Payson was the kind of girl who never quit, who worked as hard as she could to be the best that she could. She was the penultimate competitor and had worked for years to prove it. All of those early mornings and late nights at the Rock, the entire 7 day weeks devoted to nothing but bettering herself and preparing for her shot at glory: Nationals.

But somehow, no matter how well we lay out our lives, even the best laid plans go wrong. All it took was a single slip of her hand, one moment in time where she was not as focused as she needed to be, to completely destroy her dreams. As she lay there on the mat, she watched her entire world crash and burn around her.

Now, as she struggled to even get out of bed this morning, the girl who had once felt no pain and no fear felt a tidal wave of both crash down on her. Payson's ability to store her feelings and cast them aside had left her as soon as her career did. Without gymnastics, what did she need her competitive edge for? There were no more competitions left to win or routines to execute or judges to impress: all that was left was the shattered shell of a former champion.

Payson checked her clock. 11:15 A.M. it read. At this time on a Sunday morning, she should have been at The Rock for several hours already, working on her new routine with her new gold medal hanging around her neck. But what should be doesn't always turn into reality.

"Don't I know it," said Payson as she swung her legs over the side of the bed in an excruciating attempt to rise and dress. She winced as she went through every step of what should be, and always had been, a simple and painless process. After dressing in one of her now-daily outfits of sweatpants and a t-shirt, she froze as she heard the doorbell ring. She climbed back in bed, listening to her mother talking to the person at the door.

"Come on in," Payson heard her mother reply to the unknown visitor's unheard statement, "She's usually up by now; I'll just go pop in and see if she's awake."

Payson heard her mother's footsteps halt outside her door, and suddenly realized that she had left her radio on. Kim Keeler didn't even need to "pop in" to her daughter's room to see if she was awake; the sound of Nickelback's newest CD "Dark Horse" did that for her. Kim returned to the door with a smile.

"As I'm sure you can hear, she's got music playing, so I'm almost positive that means she's awake," Kim replied while stifling a chuckle. "Go on back, her room's the second door on the left, or you can just follow Chad Kroeger's voice."

"Thank you Mrs. Keeler," the young man seated in the living room replied. "I apologize for not calling ahead, it's just that I wasn't even sure if I would be able to get over here today and I didn't want you to feel obligated to wait for me or anything."

"It's no trouble at all," Kim Keeler responded. "I'm sure Payson will be happy to have some company. Emily Kmetko and Lauren Tanner haven't been able to come by very often, and Kaylie Cruz hasn't had any time to stop by at all since Payson's been home."

"I'm sure they'll be over as soon as they can," the lad replied. "Everyone loves Payson and prays that she can be the one to beat the odds and compete again."

"I hope so too ," Kim agreed. As the teenage boy walked down the hallway to her eldest daughter's room, however, Kim's thoughts were not on the recovery of her daughter, but on the boy's words. _Everyone loves Payson._ Those words echoed through her head. By "everyone", did he mean himself as well? Far from what Mr. Keeler's reaction would have been if he was home, Kim Keeler walked back to her laundry-sorting not worried about her daughter having a possible relationship, but positively engrossed in planning Payson's wedding in her mind.

As for Payson, she was wondering who was there to visit her. Her mother had ruled out Emily, Lauren, and Kaylie, and the voice she had heard was definitely male. Sasha? No way, her tough-as-nails coach would be running gymnasts ragged at The Rock this time of day. Carter? Doubtful, as ever since Kaylie had broken things off with him, Payson would barely even waste her breath on that cheating jerk. Who could be walking down the hall to visit her then?

As the door opened and she glimpsed a face, she instantly knew. Payson immediately followed up her initial surprise with a question that she didn't know the answer to, but she wanted to hear his response: "What are YOU doing here?"


	2. Looking Forward to Physical Therapy?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Make It or Break It" or anything to do with it (characters, storylines, etc.) I also realized that I didn't mention that I do not own any musical references in this story (i.e. the references to Nickelback and Chad Kroeger from last chapter), but I don't own any of them!

**Currently Listening To:** "Can't Hide from Love" by Naturi Naughton and Collins Pennie from the Fame soundtrack. I feel like this song represents Payson's recognition that she doesn't have immunity from things like love. The entire soundtrack to Fame is amazing and I highly endorse it! =)

**A/N:** I realize that these first few chapters will parallel the events of "The Eleventh Hour", but just stick with me. I'm using it as a bit of a jumping-off point for a story that could basically be the rest of this season (if I was the writer), but hopefully I'll be able to make it clear in this chapter that this isn't just a re-write of the events of "The Eleventh Hour." Thanks for reading!

"Wow," replied Nicky Russo with a smirk, "I don't usually incite THAT kind of reaction in women. What did I do to deserve that reception?" With his smirk still on his amused face, he crossed Payson's room, grabbed her desk chair, and positioned it next to her bed, settling into it and waiting for Payson's response.

"Umm…," Payson attempted to get her train of thought back, as Nicky's boyish grin had made her completely lose focus. "Well… Shouldn't you be at The Rock training? It's not even time for a lunch break, and you know how Sasha hates us leaving during breaks anyway."

Nicky considered this point, obviously surprised by what he perceived as hostility from Payson. In an attempt to clarify, she quickly added, "Not that I'm not happy to see you, Nicky, I just don't want you getting in trouble with Sasha for leaving practice early."

Nicky looked slightly less worried and regained some of his normally unshakable humor. "Thanks Pay, but I think I'm ok. My dad—or at least Sasha thinks it's my dad—left a message at The Rock that I had a dentist's appointment during the day, but I should be back after lunch." Seeing the confused look on Payson's face, Nicky added, "I can do more than forge my dad's signature you know, I can imitate his voice too." He suddenly lost his grin and good humor, and hung his head. "Actually, that's sort of the reason I'm here, Pay. This is all my fault, you never being able to compete again."

Payson was shocked. "Nicky, how could you think that any of this is your fault? I was the one who fell, I wasn't focused and I lost my grip. It's entirely on me. I should have been more focused, more in control, and I wasn't. That's all."

Her visitor shook his head. "No, Payson. It's completely my fault. By forging my dad's signature on the prescription for the cortisone, I ensured that you would be able to compete in Nationals. If you hadn't competed, you wouldn't have fallen, and if you hadn't fallen, you would still be able to do gymnastics. As much as you would have hated me for not getting you those shots, you would still be able to do everything you used to. As much as it would have killed you to not compete at Nationals, you would be able to compete next time. As much as-"

Payson silenced him at once with one look. "None of this was your fault. Nicky, I didn't take the cortisone. I couldn't do it. I couldn't cheat, not after realizing that Kelly Parker does. I couldn't sink to her level, so I competed without the shots."

Nicky looked shocked. "So… So it wasn't my fault?" he repeated, looking like a child who had been told that they hadn't broken the window, that it had simply fallen apart by itself.

That broken window looked rather amused as she said, "No, it wasn't. It was entirely my fault. Don't feel bad, Nicky, you're not at fault for any of it."

As she said this, a smile spread across his face and he looked happier than she had ever seen him. He got up out of the chair and sat on her bed. As he embraced her, she felt a strange pang that she had never felt before. It was almost like… Jealousy. Not directed toward Nicky, but toward average teenage girls who could have relationships.

_Wait, why did I just think that?_ Payson wondered as she looked at her room over the shoulder of the rather attractive young man hugging her. _Wait, why did I just think THAT? What's going on here?_ _I can't be thinking like this, I've got to train-_

The thought floored her. Training. Something that she would never be able to do again. And suddenly, inexplicably, she burst into tears on the shoulder of a very startled-looking Nicky Russo.

"Payson? Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry!" Nicky practically jumped off of her bed, looking as though he wanted to cry himself.

"No," Payson responded through her tears, "I just realized—I mean, really realized—that I'll never be able to compete again, and it hurts worse than when I fell. I can deal with physical pain, I'm tough and I don't let it bother me. But I can't deal with this emotional stuff, when I've kept all of my emotions locked away in a box for all of these years!" She burst into a fresh set of tears, despite her best efforts to stop them.

Nicky sat back on her bed and looked contemplative. "Pay," he began, "I'm not going to say that I know how you feel, because I don't, or that I can imagine what this feels like, because I can't. All I can say is that if anyone can beat the odds and go back to competing, it's you. Payson, you're the strongest and most determined girl I've ever met. You let nothing come between you and your goal, although there is always temptation along the way. You've overcome adversity before, like when you beat Kelly Parker at The Rock, and I have no doubt you can do it again. Pay, I believe in you, and I hope you believe in yourself as well."

He embraced her again, this one lasting well longer than the last one, and only broken when Nicky said regretfully, "Well I suppose my dentist's appointment is over, at least according to Rock time. I've got to get back. But Payson," he said, noting how she saddened she looked by his statement, "I'll come back to visit you. Would later be ok?"

She considered this and replied, "I'm supposed to have physical therapy tonight, and my dad will be home by the time I'm done. Unless you want to face the wrath of my father, would you maybe want to pick me up from the PT gym? We could stop by the Pizza Shack for a slice, and talk a little."

Nicky's face brightened. "Sure, Pay!" He grabbed her cell phone off of her bedside table before she could stop him, and punched in his number. "Text me later with the address of the gym and the time when your PT starts, and I'll pick you up later. Ok?"

Payson grinned. "I think a night out sounds like fun. Thanks Nicky," she beamed.

Nicky smiled back and replied, "What are friends for, Pay? I'll see you later." And with that, he left.

Payson couldn't stop smiling. _I think physical therapy just got a little more interesting. _


	3. Physical Therapy with a Twist

**Disclaimer: Don't own "Make It or Break It", anything affiliated with it, or any references to other things (places, music, etc.) unless otherwise noted.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I've gotten much encouragement and help with this story, and I thank everyone who's favorited both me and the story. I hope that I make all of you "MIOBI" and Payson fans proud, since I'm one myself and I've experienced the disappointment of the new season as well. Just FYI, I'm actually writing this right before the new episode, "Follow the Leader" starts, so I have absolutely no idea on how well this story will mesh with what's going on. If I need to, I will edit, so please keep reading and look for new chapters or updates! =)**

Payson struggled up the stairs of CenterPoint Elite Physical Therapy. Of course there was a ramp leading to the door as well (which her mother had attempted to get her to use), but since when did Payson ever take the easy way? Her rehab had started the minute she had been placed in this infernal brace, and the sooner she was out of it, the less chance that she would go insane.

"Honey, are you sure you don't want me to pick you up? I can even wait for you if you want," Kim Keeler asked her daughter. "It's no trouble, and we can even swing by The Rock to pick up Becca if-"

"No!" Payson interjected, her face full of determination as she reached the top of the steps. Seeing her mother's dismay, she added, "The girls said they'd pick me up and we'd go out for pizza. I haven't seen them in forever, and some girl time might be what I need. Please mom?" Payson begged with her eyes and words, even throwing in the puppy face that hadn't been seen since her B.G. (Before Gymnastics) days. _Whatever it takes to spend time with Nicky Russo_, Payson thought determinedly.

Kim considered this, then consented. "All right," she conceded. "But not because you did the puppy face!" she added after seeing the excitement on her daughter's face, "it's because I think some time out with friends might help you."

Payson's face lit up. "Thank you!" she squealed in a very un-Payson-like act of excitement which seemed to confuse her mother. Determined not to face an interrogation about if the pain pills she was taking were hitting her a LITTLE too strongly, she hurried on, "I really appreciate it, and I'm sure the girls will as well. Now, it's torture time so if you'll excuse me, mom, I'll see you when I get home later." She fixed her face up into an unwavering look of fierceness.

Kim sighed as she watched her "little girl" enter the building. _I wonder how many other mothers have to say that their daughter was one minute away from making the Olympics and then lost everything,_ she thought to herself, _because I'd sure like to meet one_. Distracted by her thoughts on her daughter's experiences, she didn't even notice a certain "friend" of her daughter's pull into the parking lot.

* * *

Nicky, on the other hand, did see Mrs. Keeler and quickly found a parking spot as far away as possible from where she had been heading. A questioning session with Payson's mother was not what he had in mind when he could be spending the time with her daughter. _Sorry Mrs. Keeler_, Nicky thought with a bit of regret as he waited for Kim to drive away before exiting his car and bounding up the stairs, _but I'd rather be talking to Payson._

As he entered the doors of CenterPoint, he remembered with a shock that he had done his physical therapy there when he had injured his wrists. Wondering if his favorite therapist, Max Johnson, was still here, Nicky began to smile and wonder if he could get Max to work with Payson. With his mind wandering to what he would be doing after Payson's physical therapy, he almost ran right into the one person he never wanted to see again and who he had completely forgotten still worked here.

"Jessica," he muttered under his breath in disbelief. How could he have forgotten that she would be here, when the only thing driving him through his therapy sessions (besides, of course, gymnastics) was the thought of being able to get away from her? Nicky was utterly in disbelief when he had gone for his first therapy session and she was there. What were the chances of his ex-girlfriend from before his days at The Rock turning up at the one therapy gym where he would be spending his rehab?

The Rock. Jessica hated him for training there, wanting him to stay at Denver Elite (or in Denver for that matter) where dating was allowed for those who were wise enough to keep it out of the gym. But when Nicky heard the story of how their new coach, Marty, had abandoned his team in Boulder to come coach them, he was disgusted. What kind of a man skips out on his team right before Nationals? A team with no less than three girls on it who had a serious shot at making the Olympics? Nicky had approached his father that night with a request to stop his training in Denver.

Mr. Russo had agreed, provided Nicky find another gym in the region to train at. As he was thinking about where to go, he heard that the only man to ever beat Marty, Sasha Beloff, was the new coach at The Rock. With no doubt in his mind as to where to go, he told his father that he wanted to train in Boulder. Nicky broke up with Jessica, explaining that the combination of Sasha's infamous "no dating at all" rule and the new distance factor (not to mention his growing desire to escape her almost-obsessive clinginess) would not allow them to be together. He had left Denver with not as much as a second thought about her.

When Nicky had hurt his wrists with the combination of too much lifting of moving boxes and too much gymnastics in general, his father had insisted he go to CenterPoint to rehabilitate himself. Imagine his surprise when he found his ex was working there as a therapy assistant. Nicky thought that he had made his point clear when he had finished his own rehab: there was no way they were EVER getting back together. But for some reason, he had a feeling that she hadn't taken his words to heart. He weighed his options in his head and sighed. _If I want to get to Payson, I need to go down that hallway,_ he thought resignedly. He groaned and thought to himself, _Payson's worth it. I told her I would help her, and I need to get over my own issues if I want to help her get out of that stupid brace._

Nicky hung his head and walked determinedly down the hallway at such a brisk pace he thought it would be impossible for Jessica to get a good look at him. Luckily, he passed the main desk as she was looking through a stack of files in the filing cabinet. _Thank you God! _Nicky thought euphorically. He walked into Payson's room with a smile on his face and feeling like the luckiest man in the world.

"Hey, Pay," Nicky said casually. Payson almost screamed. "Nicky! What are you doing here? I thought you were just coming to pick me up, not to… to… Why is it that you're here?" She looked as confused as she sounded, which rarely happened with a smart girl like Payson.

He grinned mischievously and answered, "What's the matter, Keeler? I can't come partake in the joys of watching someone else go through physical therapy for a change?" Noting her slightly hurt look, he added, "Sorry Pay, I didn't mean to sound like a jerk. I just wanted to help you out with your therapy and everything. I've been through it here for my wrists, and I know the routine so I figured I could do something to help you with your rehab."

Payson looked touched. "Thanks Nicky," she beamed, "I really appreciate it. I mean, you've done so much for me that I don't know how I can make up for it." She watched in slight confusion as Nicky grabbed the chart that hung by her door. "Umm… Nicky? What are you doing? You know what type of injury I have, so why do you need to study my chart?"

Nicky groaned. _Of course Jessica has to be her therapy aide_, he thought unhappily, _it's just my luck._ He crossed back over to Payson only to see his rather irritable former girlfriend walking down the hallway towards Payson's room.

"Look Payson, there's not much time to explain so just follow my lead. Your physical therapy assistant is my ex-girlfriend from Denver. Just please, help me out so-" Nicky stopped abruptly as Jessica walked into the room.

She screamed at the sight of him. "Nicky Russo, you've come back to your senses at last! I always knew you would want me back! Took you long enough- " She was silenced, however, when her ex-boyfriend planted a full-on kiss on the pretty blonde on the therapy table in front of her.

**A/N: Ok so I saw last night's episode, "Follow the Leader", when I was about halfway through this chapter. I don't think it really had much impact on the whole Payson/Nicky relationship thing, so I'm not making any major changes to anything yet. For those of you who think the kiss at the end here was a little too rushed, I do have a plan that involves some twists and turns yet to come, so don't bail on me now! And for any Atheists or anyone who may be offended by my use of the word **_**God**_** in the story, I apologize; I didn't mean to offend anyone. It's just a small reflection of my personal religious beliefs and what Nicky may or may not feel religiously. Thank you for reading, and I love reviews! =)**


	4. Kiss and Confrontation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Make It or Break It", any characters, or any musical references throughout this story.

**A/N: **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed Monday's episode of "MIOBI"! I've seen sneak peeks of next week's episode, "California Girls", on ABC , and it looks like it's gonna be a good one! There appears to be a hint of Payson/Nicky for real in the next episode, so I can't wait! I really hope you're enjoying my story so far, to be honest I didn't think it would be as well-received as I think it has been. Thank you so much for all of your support, and please review! I love reviews, and they really do serve as great feedback for me. Enjoy this chapter! =)

The last thing that Payson remembered being fully aware of was confusion. _What is Nicky talking about? _she wondered. _An ex-girlfriend? What is going on here?_ She was puzzled by the words that Nicky had said, and was trying to decipher them when he crossed the room toward her. She formed a question on her lips, but suddenly all that was on her lips were Nicky's lips.

Immediately, her mind stopped questioning and trying to comprehend what was going on. Payson's ability to shove aside her feelings was an asset in situations like these, not that she had ever had this happen before. This was what normal girls dreamed of ever since they stopped thinking boys had cooties: her first kiss. That fact, however, was not what she found most exciting about this situation. Who she was experiencing it with? Now THAT was exciting.

A strangled-sounding scream toppled Payson off of cloud nine and sent her plummeting back to Earth. "What is going on here?!?" a brunette slightly older than herself was screaming. "Nicky, I thought you were here for me!!" Nicky winked at Payson as he pulled his face away from hers, turning to face the shrieking girl facing him.

"Now Jessica," he calmly replied, "what would give you that idea? You didn't even know I was here until you saw me just now." Jessica paused to consider this, but only for a moment. "What would give me that idea? You said that when we broke up, it was because of your stupid new coach's stupid 'no dating' rule! Now you're just allowed to waltz around kissing anyone you want? You better damn well explain yourself!" she cried, exhausted by the effort of restraining herself from walking over to that blonde bimbo on the table and punching her lights out.

Nicky sighed. _I always hated arguing with her_, he thought resignedly. He didn't dislike the disagreements because she could argue her position well, however. He hated them because she was much more apt to tackle him to the ground and start kissing him at some point rather than actually debate like a level-headed person would. Nevertheless, he knew he would have to stand his ground here and be a voice of reason to someone he knew he had just infuriated.

"Look Jessica," Nicky began, "I know this is hard for you to understand, but there's nothing between us anymore. The point of my move was to put myself in a better position, both gymnastically and personally. I needed out of Denver Elite just like I needed out of our relationship. You were suffocating me, Jess, and it was time to let go. You're a great girl, just not the one for me." He watched her face contort into rage, and prepared himself for the force of the tackle. It didn't come, however, as Jessica began to argue, then silenced herself and forced out a single sentence that was full of all the bitterness and hatred he was sure he had evoked.

"Then who is SHE?" Jessica asked with her face stone-cold. Nicky looked at Payson's slightly horrified face and maneuvered in between her and Jessica before speaking a reply that would ignite an outburst that all of Boulder was apt to hear. "She's my new girlfriend, Payson."

Jessica's eyes burned with hate. "So whatever happened to that 'no dating' rule made by your stickler coach? Does it not apply anymore? Or are you just willing to break the rules for her and not me?" Before Nicky could begin his reply, she continued with poison dripping into her tone, "What does this blonde bimbo have that I don't?" Moving to get a closer look at Payson, she saw the brace and cawed with triumph, "Ha! She's a cripple! Wow, Nicky, way to downgrade in the… ah… _body _category."

Nicky saw Payson's face fall as the harsh words somehow made their way through her thick skin. Seeing her eyes show the hurt that she was feeling, Nicky came to her defense. "Jessica, for your information, Payson is a world-class gymnast. She was at the National Championships in Boston, almost guaranteed a spot on the Olympic team, when she fell off the bars and fractured a disk in her back. She's ten times the person you'll ever be, and even if she's in a body brace the rest of her life, she's still perfect in my eyes. You can insult me all you want, but when you insult Pay, that's when I get angry."

Jessica sneered. "_Pay_, that's real cute Nicky. You were always so… _creative_, especially when it came to lying. I happen to have a source at The Rock who's been keeping tabs on me for you, and I will know if your little story is true. But for right now, you need to leave and let me do my job." She shifted her focus towards Payson and snickered. "And you, Miss Gymnastics Queen, you'd better be ready for some serious pain because when you're done with your workout, you won't be able to walk. Oh wait; you can barely do that now!"

Payson recognized the look in Nicky's eye that preceded every argument she'd ever seen him have with Carter or the other Rock guys: he was MAD. She turned her head to whisper in his ear. "Don't listen to her, Nick. I'll be fine. I've survived Marty and Sasha, so how hard can her workouts be?" Seeing that he was not convinced, she added, "Look Russo, nothing you can say now is going to change her opinion about me, so save your breath. And besides, who knows? Maybe she'll give me some motivation to get through this workout."

Nicky saw the determination written on Payson's face and knew not to argue any further with her. _She's right,_ he realized, _the only thing I can do now is sit and wait for this to be over._ And so, with a sigh, he left the room and took a seat in the gym observation room, waiting for Pay to begin her session.

**A/N: **Sorry for the kind of slower pace of this chapter, but I wanted some time to start building the relationship between Payson and Nicky. I don't want this story to constantly rush through clichéd scenarios and over-done love scenes. I would like to have it slow down every once in a while to show how they start to act around another, i.e. Nicky defending Payson against his ex-girlfriend's insults. I think this shows that their relationship is growing better than silly lines that would sound way too out of character coming from these two. Sorry as well for the weak ending, but I wanted to end it in a place where I could easily pick up the next chapter and start in a new setting and with more of my normal style. Thanks again for reading, and please review! =D


	5. Look Who's at the Shack

**Disclaimer: **I don't own "Make It or Break It", any characters from the show, or anything else that may be mentioned, unless otherwise specified.

**A/N:** OMG "California Girls"!!! On one hand, Nicky and Payson finally got their kiss! On the other, is there ANY chance at all now that Payson can come back? And what did that kiss mean, are Nicky and Payson dating now? Too much excitement for just one episode! I hope you all enjoyed that episode as much as I did, and I cannot WAIT until next Monday for "Are We Having Fun Yet?"! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I'm trying to reply to each of you and personally thank you, but I'm really busy lately so I figured you would rather have another chapter up than a thank-you. So here you go! =)

"That… was… BRUTAL" Payson groaned as she walked down the ramp of CenterPoint Elite Physical Therapy. She was too fatigued to even THINK about walking down the stairs into the parking lot, which was a shock in itself. Payson Keeler did not tire easily, so this result was a testament to how hard Jessica had actually worked her. "I think I slightly underestimated your ex, Nicky" she sighed, "she's just as much of a slave driver as Sasha was the day after that kegger."

"Kegger?" Nicky looked confused. "What do you mean, kegger?" Payson shot him a look of surprise and replied, "You don't know that story? Sasha said he was going to tell every new Rock kid about that to scare them into being good little gymnasts." He shook his head and said, "I'm pretty sure I haven't heard this story before. Care to explain?"

Payson began with the story as they got into Nicky's navy blue Jeep Patriot and it took her the entire drive from CenterPoint to the Pizza Shack to tell him about Kaylie getting drunk, Sasha somehow finding out, and the resulting day of torture that ultimately ended in a friendship between the four girls. "We never did figure out how Sasha found out," wondered Payson aloud. "Maybe he was there too?" she suggested. She caught one look of Nicky's face as he pictured their Olympic champion coach at a teenage party, and they both laughed hysterically at the image of Sasha that they visualized.

As they got out of the car and walked together to the door while still laughing about Payson's idea, neither of them noticed the three girls peering out at them from the open blinds of the Shack. "Oh my GOSH!" squealed Kaylie Cruz delightedly, "our very own Payson Keeler does appear to have an interest in guys after all!" Lauren Tanner elbowed Kaylie out of the way for more room at the window and remarked, "Look at who she's with! Nicky Russo, just like we predicted Kay!" Emily Kmetko, the sole voice of reason out of the three gymnasts crowded around the window, spoke up, "Guys, as much as I know you want to watch Payson and Nicky, don't you think that if they see us, they might leave or not act the same way around each other? Obviously Payson didn't want us to know about them, so she won't be very happy to see us."

Kaylie looked disappointed, while Lauren observed the room. Thoughtfully, she said, "What if we move to that table over there in the corner? It's kind of dark, and if we could get them to sit at the table next to the counter, we could watch them without them even seeing us." Emily pondered this quickly and said, "I actually agree Lauren, let me go ask Razor if he can seat them there for us." As she went to go ask her co-worker for that favor, Kaylie turned to Lauren and said, "What happened to that other pizza boy? Damon, the one who came to Nationals?" Lauren shrugged and replied, "I don't know, but his replacement is hot too. Wonder who Em will choose?" Kaylie responded, "Who knows? All I know is, Pay and Nicky look like an actual couple at the moment, so I'm gonna watch them and not speculate about Emily's boyfriend choice."

Emily rushed back to where her two friends were sitting and said, "Razor said he would seat them there for us, so let's move!" They scrambled to the back corner of the pizza shop and seated themselves in position to watch their friend. Emily bit her lip and said, "Guys, should we really be spying on Payson? I mean, it's like her first boyfriend and I don't want her to be mad at us if she catches us here." Kaylie thought about this point and said, "Payson knows all about our boy situations, it's only fair that we support her during hers." Seeing the look on Emily's face, Kaylie hurried on, "It's not like we're spying, I mean she's gonna tell us sooner or later about it, and when she does we can still act all surprised." "All right," Emily consented, "but if they see us here, I'm blaming this all on you two."

Payson and Nicky walked through the doors of the Shack still laughing to themselves. Razor approached the couple and said, "Hey, if you guys wouldn't mind, can I ask that you sit at the table by the counter here? We're kind of understaffed since my co-worker just took a break and my manager is who knows where, so it would be majorly appreciated if I could just pass the pizza over the counter to you and stay back here by the phone." "Sure," the two athletes replied as they followed Razor over towards the aforementioned table. "Thanks a ton guys," Razor said as he ducked back behind the counter, "I'll be back here, so just yell when you're ready to order." "Sure thing," Nicky said as he helped Payson into her seat and then relaxed into his own.

As Razor disappeared into the kitchen, Nicky turned his attention to the attractive blonde sitting across from him. He sighed and said, "Thanks for covering for me at the physical therapy center today," he said with a hint of embarrassment, "I think I owe you a bit of an explanation." "I'm all ears," quipped Payson as she grabbed the menu off the table in front of her. "It's a long story, and I have no idea where to start," confessed Nicky. His companion, in an inexplicably chipper mood, responded, "The beginning is usually a good place to begin."

"Payson," Nicky began, "I feel terrible for getting you involved in this… this THING between Jessica and me. We've been fighting ever since the night I told her I was moving away and we would have to end things, and ever since she's been convinced that I would come back to her. The thing about you being my girlfriend and… and the kiss… it was to get her off my case. I'm sorry for putting you in that weird situation, but I was kind of in a self-preservation mindset and I acted without thinking. I'm sorry," he finished, dropping his gaze to the table.

Behind her menu, Payson felt her eyes well up with tears. _I was just an excuse?_ she thought. _That kiss meant absolutely nothing to him? What about what I felt? Doesn't that count for something?_ She wanted to scream these words at him, show him that their kiss HAD meant something, if not to him then to her. Instead, she composed herself, lowered the menu to look at him, and said, "No problem. What are friends for?" His eyes filled with relief as he reached across the table and took her hand. "Thanks, Pay," Nicky replied, "you don't know how much that meant to me." _No,_ Payson thought, _you don't know how much it meant to ME, but I guess it doesn't matter._

As those thoughts were running through her mind, she heard a loud cough come from the table in the corner. _I thought we were alone! _both of them thought simultaneously. Spinning around in her chair, Payson came face to face with three of her best friends and the three people she wanted most not to have heard what she and Nicky had been discussing: Kaylie, Emily, and Lauren, who was currently chugging water in a futile attempt to stifle the cough that had given them all away.

**A/N: **"California Girls" had a little more of an impact on my storyline than I expected it would, and "Are We Having Fun Yet?" seems like it will be making an impact as well. The next few chapters might seem a little like the aforementioned episodes, but not because I'm just echoing the episodes, but because the show's writers are taking a plot arc that I want to explore with this story regardless of what happens the rest of this season. In short, stay tuned, read, and please review! =)


	6. Tears and Advice

**Disclaimer: **Don't own "MIBOI", any musical references, or anything else unless otherwise noted.

**A/N:** I kind of re-wrote this chapter slightly, more explanation in Chapter 7 =)

"Lauren?" Payson exclaimed as she caught sight of her friends seated in the back corner of the Pizza Shack. "Kaylie? Emily? What are you doing here? You better explain. NOW." The three girls exchanged glances at each other, obviously trying to plan their reply. Emily took one look at the furious expression on Payson's face and ran towards the counter, yelling as she ducked underneath it, "It was their idea! Sorry, gotta work!"

Payson watched Emily disappear into the back, then rounded on Kaylie and Lauren. "So," Payson began, "it was YOUR idea to spy on me? Why would you do that? Why would you even THINK it was ok to watch me and Nicky?" Hearing his name brought Nicky back to his senses long enough for him to say, "I'll talk to you later, Pay. Good luck tomorrow!"

Watching Nick disappear only fueled the rage that Payson felt. _Well, isn't that just GREAT_, she thought somewhat sadly. However, the anger that had been briefly eclipsed by her sadness over Nicky's departure returned full-force when Kaylie said, "Look, Pay, we didn't mean to ruin your night. We're sorry for spying on you while you were on your date with Nicky, we just thought-"

Payson exploded. "You thought what? That SPYING on me was ok? That there was something going on between me and Nicky? That I wouldn't realize you guys were here? Well you were wrong! About EVERYTHING!" She took a minute to breathe and remembered that the third culprit in this situation was now peeking out from the hallway that led to the back storage room. "Don't move," Payson barked at Kaylie and Lauren. "I'm going to get Emily out here, since she should hear this, too."

"I'm pretty sure all of Colorado just heard you," Lauren muttered under her breath as Payson stormed off toward the back room. Kaylie punched her friend's shoulder and replied, "That's not funny, Lo. I've never seen Pay this mad. She's usually the calm one. This is SCARY." As she watched Payson drag Emily up the hallway toward them, Lauren whispered back, "I wonder what tomorrow is…" Kaylie looked utterly befuddled and responded, "Monday?" Lauren rolled her eyes at her friend's misunderstanding and said, "Not just Monday. Nicky wished Payson luck for tomorrow before he left. I wonder why…"

The two stopped whispering as Payson approached with Emily in tow. Looking scared for her life, Emily fell in next to them without a sound. Payson looked like she was torn between crying and screaming. Unfortunately for her friends, however, she chose the latter.

"I don't know what you were thinking when you decided to spy on me," Payson began, "and I'm not interested in hearing your logic or your reasons. Spying on me is NOT ok, but you decided to do it, despite our YEARS of friendship. I hope you guys are happy with what you learned."

"We learned that Nicky kissed you," Kaylie chimed in, obviously trying to lighten the mood of the situation by mentioning Payson's crush. Pay was not amused, however, and quickly responded, "Yeah, to save his own ass. He was at physical therapy with me when his ex-girlfriend, who just so happens to be my therapy aide, walked in and tried to get back with him. He kissed me just to say that I was his new girlfriend to get her off his back, then told me that it didn't mean anything. He just needed cover," she spat with poison in her tone, "because he was scared to face her." Her best friends watched as her eyes filled with tears and lip began quivering as Payson burst into tears.

Kaylie was the first one to Payson's side. "Pay, you know he didn't mean it," she said consolingly. Her crying friend replied between sobs, "I know he didn't mean the kiss! He made that perfectly clear! But what about what it meant to me? It was my FIRST KISS, and he ruined it!"

Lauren looked down at the ground and said, "I know how you feel, Pay." Payson turned around to look at her friend. "What do you mean, Lo?" she asked. Lauren looked scared to say what she wanted to, but decided to risk it to help her friend. "I had more than just my first kiss stolen. Remember the kegger?" Kaylie was shocked that Lauren was bringing up her… experience… with Carter, but one look at her revealed that she wasn't doing it to hurt Kaylie: she was doing it help Payson.

"I realize it was partially my fault," Lauren began, "and I know you've heard all of the excuses. We had been drinking, Kaylie and Carter had had a fight, I was angry because my birthday had been ruined. But I lost my virginity to someone who didn't love me, who basically made up an excuse and RAN after we were done. It didn't make me feel good, and the fact that it happened the way it did made me want to cry. I don't want to downplay your problems here Pay, but just know that it could have been a lot worse."

"I know how you feel, too," Emily chimed in. The girls stopped and turned around to hear what their normally-quiet teammate had to say. Emily turned her head to look around for Razor, and began speaking when she didn't see him around. "I was working here with Damon one night, just the two of us," she began. "This was after Razor had left, but I definitely had feelings for him at the time. Damon and I were just talking, and right before he left, he just walked up to me and kissed me. I was really confused because I didn't know why he would do that, but he answered that without me even asking. I believe his exact words were 'Would Razor do that?'. I was stunned. He had essentially just stolen my first kiss, and he did it just to prove a point!"

Payson had stopped crying and was paying attention with heavy interest. "What did you do, Em?" she asked. Her friend replied simply, "I fell in love with him." As Kaylie's and Lauren's heads whipped around to look at her, she continued, "I thought he was a jerk. I didn't want to come to work if it meant I had to work with him, but I couldn't quit because we needed the money, so I had to suck it up. And I realized that sometimes guys don't always mean what they say. Sometimes they're too afraid to say what they really mean."

Emily sighed as she finished her story. Payson's eyes were now completely dry as she asked, "What should I do? How do I tell him I like him so he'll stop with this unsure stuff? Or how do I even know that he likes me at all?" The three girls shook their heads as they all came up empty on ideas to help their friend. "Sorry Pay," Kaylie said to break the silence, "but we've got nothing for ya." Lauren, who had been lost in thought, suddenly gasped and shouted, "I know what tomorrow is!"

"Monday?" Payson replied, confused by this sudden outburst. "Besides Monday!" Lauren yelled, frustrated. "It's your first day of high school!" Emily and Kaylie both shouted, "Ah!" as they also remembered Payson telling them about going to normal school. Payson looked worried sick, however. "Just another thing that's not helping my mood right now," she said glumly. "Tomorrow is going to be horrible!"

Emily looked at the other two girls standing next to her, then said, "Pay, what if we pick you up tomorrow after school? We could go on our break from training, and we could even come back here to actually get pizza!" "More like a salad," Lauren replied, "but I think it would be fun. What do you think, Pay? Want us to?" Payson considered this idea and said, "I think looking forward to an afternoon with my best friends might make school a little bit more bearable tomorrow." Lauren, Kaylie, and Emily saw the smile that crept onto Payson's face, and in unison they began to laugh as they threw their arms around their former teammate who would always be their friend.

**A/N: **Cheesy ending, I know, but I needed a place to leave off and I thought this might be a good place. Next chapter will have Payson's first day (at least part of it), including an encounter with a guy who's nothing but trouble for her (no, not the show writers' idea at all of how or who). Please review, and I promise next chapter will have more plot!


	7. Wardrobe Decisions

**Disclaimer: **I don't own "Make It or Break It", any musical references, or anything else unless otherwise specified.

**A/N: **So I edited chapter 6 a little bit, just to… I don't know, showcase the point that the girls are trying to help Payson? I don't know if it's for the better or for the worse, but review and I'll figure it out! Also, I'm trying to incorporate the girls (Lauren, Emily, and Kaylie) into the story a little bit more, so I need your help! I've already asked a few reviewers, but now I'll ask all of you: what other couples do you want to see besides Nicky/Payson? Whichever couples get the most votes are the ones I will try my hardest to fit in, but please, no Sasha with any of the girls and no slash! Thanks again, and enjoy! =)

The alarm clock droned in Payson Keeler's ear. She groaned as she hit the button on the clock to shut it off, then glanced at what time it was. The illuminated display showed 6:00 A.M. She groaned again as she swung herself out of bed. This was without a doubt the earliest she had gotten up since her fall. Payson remembered how excited she once was to go the 5 AM practices Sasha had called, and felt saddened by the number of ways she had changed since then. Despite her obvious physical change, there were other ones as well. She had always been a stickler for the diet the girls were on, gamely guzzling protein shakes while her family enjoyed pizza and hamburgers and all the other foods that she sometimes wished she could have. She had been sleeping more than ever now that she had nothing to do during the day. She had also lost almost all of the self-esteem that she had once had.

Her self-esteem had taken a huge hit in Boston, but what was left of it had disappeared yesterday when she hit rock bottom. Nicky Russo hadn't meant the words to hurt, but they stung more than he would ever know. Having her friends eavesdropping on her didn't help either, but she was happy to have resolved that situation. Payson was looking forward to their pizza meeting this afternoon, but she would have to get through school first. After breakfast and a quick shower, Payson walked into her room and tried to figure out what to wear.

The ridiculous outfit Kaylie had lain out after giving Payson a ride home from the Shack was still laying on Payson's desk. She had almost forgotten about it, and catching sight of it sent her into absolute hysterics, much like she had when Kaylie had presented it to her the night before. It consisted of a short purple dress paired with black heels and jewelry. _Kaylie must be INSANE,_ Payson thought as she walked over to her closet, _because there is no way I'm wearing THAT. _

As much as Pay would have liked to dig into her closet and pull out some sweats and a t-shirt, she knew she couldn't. Not because she had told Kaylie she wouldn't (because Payson would have no problem going back on her word on a matter like this), but because she knew this was her chance to make an impression on people. She didn't want to look like a total slob on her first day, so she grabbed some jeans and a white t-shirt with a butterfly on it.

After putting on her school outfit, Payson absentmindedly slipped her Rock zip-up on. She was almost out of her room when she walked by the mirror and saw what she had done. She froze. Her team jacket was her favorite clothing item, and it had almost become a security blanket. It was a symbol of who she was and what she wanted, and she wore it with pride. However, it was also a symbol of her time at The Rock, a time that was now over. Did she really want to make a first impression as a broken gymnast, or just as a girl no one knew anything about? Payson decided that on her first day, she should just try to dress normally and let people draw their opinions from her personality, and not have them prejudge her due to her Rock jacket. However, she didn't feel quite right about leaving it behind on a day where she would need as much support as she could get, so she stuffed it into her purple backpack and exited her room.

Kim made numerous attempts to engage her daughter in conversation about high school and her feelings, but Payson was silent. Kim eventually gave up and they drove in silence. They pulled up to the front of Union Township High School and Payson was about to get out of the car when her mother called her name. She turned back toward her and listened to her speech. "Payson," Kim Keeler began, "I know you don't want to be here. I know you want to be at The Rock, I know you want nothing more than to be on the National team right now training with Kaylie and Lauren and Emily, but that's not going to happen. I know it's tough, but Pay, you can get through this. If you try, you might even enjoy it."

Payson opened her mouth to retort angrily, but her mother cut her off. "You're right, Payson, I don't know what this is like for you." Her daughter looked stunned, but Kim continued on. "There is no one who knows what this is like, and I know that I certainly don't know either. I'm just trying to help you. As someone who experienced high school, I know that it's rough. But Pay, you're a smart, beautiful, and talented, and if anyone can adjust to this, you can."

Payson looked her mom with teary eyes, and her voice cracked as she said, "Mom, I'm scared. I think this is the first time ever that I'm really scared. I wish someone was here with me, Kaylie or Lauren or Emily or Nicky-" She cut off after saying Nicky's name. _I don't know if I wish he were here,_ she thought, _but I would rather see him here than know absolutely no one._ Her mother didn't seem to notice the sudden stop of words coming from her daughter's mouth. Kim replied, "Pay, I know it's tough, but you can make friends here. And besides, you'll see the girls after school today when they pick you up, and you can tell them all about your first day." Seeing the worried look still in her daughter's eye, she added, "Payson, you can do this. Now go out there and kick some butt before I'm forced to hug you in front of everyone."

This seemed to liven Payson up as she replied, "Oh no, the horror! Not the 'mom hug'!" She grinned impishly as she opened the door and got out of the car, and then stuck her head back in. "Thanks mom," Payson said as she took a look at the school, "I'll see you later." "'Bye honey!" Kim responded. She pulled away with a wave, leaving her daughter standing on the sidewalk staring at the school. _Well here goes nothing, _she thought as she began walking up the pathway toward her new school.

**A/N: **So this is just kind of an in-between chapter that shows how worried Payson actually is about high school. Next chapter will be a little more plot-oriented, so just stick tight =) Anyone catch the 2 "California Girls" tributes? Hint: One is kind of obvious, the other I think I may have messed up, but hopefully it's still identifiable. So what do you think? Good? Bad? Review please! And make sure to watch "Are We Having Fun Yet?" tonight at 9!


	8. A NotSoFriendly Welcome

**Disclaimer: **I don't own "Make It or Break It", any song references, or any other references unless otherwise noted.

**A/N:** Wow… I haven't updated in a LONG time… And I apologize! I've been pretty into my new crossover fiction with NCIS called "Solid as The Rock", as well as a new Payson fic picking up from the end of "Are We Having Fun Yet?" It might be a little AU because I started it before "Loves Me, Loves Me Not" came out, but it should still be pretty easy to follow. I'll post that when I finish, but for now, a new chapter of HoaC! YAY! =)

As she stared at the silent chaos taking place on the other side of the glass, Payson Keeler took a deep breath and sighed. _I am sooooo not ready for this_, she thought to herself as she observed the countless activities taking place through the doors in front of her. Everywhere she looked, teenagers were gossiping, arguing, kissing, and laughing. As she reached for the handle, she steeled herself for the onslaught of the day to come and the insanity she was about to plunge into.

As she pulled the door open and stepped inside, the tidal wave of sound completely engulfed Payson's ears. All around her, the sounds of roaring laughter and high-pitched chattering resounded, bouncing off of the walls and surrounding her completely. The utter chaos of high school was immediately recognized, even by a new student who had been homeschooled since the 6th grade. Payson pushed her way through the crowd of teenagers and made her way to the guidance office to receive her schedule.

After leaving the office of Ms. Keatley, the school's guidance counselor and new student coordinator, Payson took a peek at her schedule to see what her locker number was. When she had located it and dumped her coat into it, she locked it and leaned against the wall to read her schedule and determine what her first class of the day was. Advanced Placement US History was her first period class, and the teacher, Mrs. Flaherty, would be her homeroom teacher. She made her way down the unfamiliar corridors and finally located the classroom, introducing herself to her teacher and receiving her seat assignment.

Because she was early even with her stops to guidance and her locker, there was only one other student in the room with her. As Payson sat down in her assigned seat near the window, the boy on the other side of the room stopped writing and looked up at her. She smiled at him in an attempt to break the ice, but her gesture was met by a scowl. Surprised, she got up and walked across the room to talk to this apparently angry new classmate of hers.

"Hi," Payson started, "why do you look so upset?" She was expecting a typical teenage reason, something to the effect of his girlfriend had just broken up with him or that his parents had grounded him for the week.

"Because you're here," was the icy reply she got for her trouble.

Thinking she had misheard the boy's response, Payson asked, "Excuse me?"

The boy looked up again and replied, "I said because you're here. I'm upset because you're here. Do I have to repeat it again so that you understand it?"

Shocked, Payson tried to compose herself before responding. When she had gained sufficient calm, she questioned, "You're upset because I'm here. But why? What did I do to you? You don't even know me!" She was offended, yet slightly intrigued, by her classmate's sullenness. _He reminds me of Nicky when he first came to The Rock_, Payson thought to herself, _a loner. Wonder if he'll change toward me, like Russo did._

The retort from the boy was launched quickly, so quickly that he couldn't have had time to consider what he was saying. This realization was the only thing that kept Payson calm during the ensuing tirade. "Oh, you've done absolutely NOTHING to me," the boy said in a tone dripping with sarcasm. "No ma'am, you didn't do anything at all! Nothing but take away the only thing I had going for me in this hellhole of a school!"

Before she could stop herself, Payson had blurted out, "What exactly did I do? What did I take away? I've been at this school for approximately ten minutes now, and you're accusing me of taking something from you?"

He fired back, "I've been at this school for _approximately_ two weeks now, and someone's already taken away the only thing that makes people want to talk to me. I was the new kid! I was the one nobody knew anything about! But now you've decided to show up and ruin that for me!"

Payson stepped away, shocked by this outburst of hatred. She looked around for their teacher and saw that she had left the classroom. Determined not to walk away and look weak, Payson took a step forward back into the spot she had just vacated. "Wait a minute, you WANT to be the new kid?" she asked, stunned by what she had heard. "Why would anyone want to do that? I don't even want to BE here! I SHOULDN'T be here! But I'm actually trying, as opposed to you who only wants people to see him as the 'new kid'."

The boy shouted back, "I want people to think of me as the 'new kid' because that's what I am! I'm not anything special! I'm nobody here! At least at my old school, people knew who I was. I knew who I was. But here, I'm so lost! I don't want to do ANYTHING I used to do anymore, and I've never done anything else."

Payson shook her head and said, "Well, welcome to the club. I shouldn't be here. Right now, I should be training with a gold medal around my neck and my best friends around me. Instead, I'm stuck here in a school where nobody has any idea who I am, and without everything I've ever known. So please, spare me your sob story, because in case you haven't noticed, I'm in a back brace on top of everything else. Oh, and there is the fact that I've been homeschooled since the 6th grade and have absolutely no idea what to expect, but that's NOTHING compared to what you have to go through." The sarcasm poured into her tone, which was not her original intention, but it did seem to help get the point across.

The boy opened his mouth to fire a response, but their teacher walked in, stopping him from speaking. "Ben, I see you've met our new student," Mrs. Flaherty stated with satisfaction. "I bet you're giving her tips on how to survive her first day, aren't you?" Not noticing the near-violent reactions of her two students, she continued on. "That's very nice of you, but class begins in two minutes, which means your classmates should be arriving-" Her speech was cut off by the stampede of students suddenly storming into the room. "Now," Payson heard Mrs. Flaherty finish over the wall of sound that had swiftly built with the arrival of the class.

Payson walked back to her desk on the far side of the classroom. As she sat down, a brunette girl approached her and said, "Hi, you must be new. I'm Caitlyn!" The girl who had introduced herself gestured over toward where Ben was sitting and said, "You're the second new student we've had this month. I don't know whether you've met our other one or not, but his name's Ben Lawrence. He moved here from Minnesota. Where did you move from?"

Before Payson could answer Caitlyn's question, the bell rang, silencing the noisy conversations that had been taking place. As she opened her newly-assigned textbook to the day's lesson and flipped her notebook open, she couldn't help but glance over at Ben. He seemed vaguely familiar for some reason, but she told herself that it was just because he acted like Nicky. As Ben caught her eyes on him, he scowled, causing Payson to think, _why do I feel like he's going to be the death of me? _

**A/N: **Again, I apologize for taking so long to update! It's just that I've been having really good ideas for other fics I've been working on, and I had hit a wall on this. I hate writer's block! It's finally finished and updated now, though, so let me know what you think!


	9. Introductions

**Disclaimer: **I don't own "Make It or Break It," anything related to it, or anything else referenced unless otherwise mentioned.

**A/N: **So… Long time, no update! Sorry for that, I've had a bit of writer's block recently. It's a rather nasty case, but I think I'm starting to overcome it. I just made a flow chart (yay flow charts!) outlining where I want HoaC to go, and I've gotten up to chapter 16 so far, which means you have definitely at least 8 more chapters coming your way. This chapter is going to seem rather pointless, but it sets the plot in a new direction that I think the producers should have explored if they really wanted to send Payson to high school. Let me know what you think! =)

As the bell rang to end first period, Payson leapt out of her seat. After receiving no less than three additional scathing looks from Ben, she needed to get out of that classroom, and FAST. Motoring down the hallway as quickly as someone in a back brace could, she used her map and her schedule to locate her second period class, Honors Pre-Calculus.

The rest of the morning was a blur to Payson as she rushed from Pre-Calc to Honors Physics, and then to Media Arts (which her mother had signed her up for as a way to find Payson a new hobby). After completing her morning classes, she walked to her locker to retrieve her lunch and head to the cafeteria. While rummaging through her locker, she felt the eyes of two classmates upon her. Closing the door to her locker, Payson turned to find one of her classmates from this morning's history class standing there with a strawberry-blonde girl in tow.

"Hi!" The girl said in a chipper tone.

"Hello," responded Payson, obviously confused by the attention. "You're… Umm…"

"Caitlyn," she supplied. After seeing Payson's nod of acknowledgment, she continued on, "You're in my first period APUSH class!"

Payson's puzzlement showed on her face. "APUSH?" she questioned.

"Oh, it's just an acronym we like to use to shorten the name of the class. Saying Advanced Placement United States History gets a little annoying sometimes," came the response. "Anyway, I just realized that I never got your name this morning."

"Oh… Umm… I'm Payson," Payson finally managed to answer.

"Well, it's good to meet you!" Caitlyn enthusiastically replied. "Like I said, I'm Caitlyn, and this is Melissa," she continued, motioning to the slight girl standing next to her.

"Hello," Melissa said quietly, in obvious contrast to her loud and friendly companion.

"Hi," Payson replied. The longer this conversation went on, the more confused she grew. _What do they want? _She wondered. _Could they possibly know who I am?_

Her mental questioning was answered by Caitlyn's next statement. "Well, Melissa and I have lunch this period," she began, "and we saw you pulling out your lunch bag, so we guessed that you do, too." With another nod from Payson, her new classmate continued on. "So, seeing as you're new and everything, we just were curious to know if you'd care to sit with us at lunch today."

A huge sigh of relief escaped Payson's lips, and she replied, "That would be great! Thank you for asking me."

Caitlyn beamed as she said, "Great! To the cafeteria!"

As Payson followed the two girls to the lunchroom and to a table in the corner of the large room, she caught sight of a table of girls that were staring at her. The chuckles that they tried to hide from her eyes weren't as well hidden as they may have believed, and Payson's heart sank. Sinking into her chair, Melissa followed Payson's eyes to the group of giggling girls clustered around the center table.

"Watching those girls over there?" Melissa inquired. Taking Payson's silence as an affirmation, she continued on with disgust her in tone. "Don't bother with them; they're nothing but a waste of space and oxygen." As Payson turned in shock, Melissa kept going. "They're the plastic little Barbie doll girls who are more occupied with guys and drama than actually doing something, whether in high school or with their lives in general. The 'queen bee' would be Morgan Galloway, head cheerleader. The rest of them are just her minions, considering they have no brains of their own and follow her every command."

As Payson kept her focus on the girls who had now turned their attention from her to their latest issues of gossip magazines, a short girl with glasses and dark blonde hair approached them. "Hi, Caitlyn! Hi, Melissa!" she said while pushing her glasses up onto the bridge of her nose.

"Hi, Heather!" Payson's new friends replied. As Heather took the seat next to Caitlyn, she caught sight of Payson.

"Hi! You must be new!" Heather gushed at Payson. When Melissa confirmed this fact, Heather turned her direct attention toward the new girl and practically screamed "Do you know anything at ALL about gymnastics?!"

Startled and scared that Heather knew who she was, Payson responded "No!" immediately. Melissa turned her head and gave her a strange look, and Payson began to panic slightly. Rushing on in order to put her abrupt denial to rest, she asked, "Why? Are you a gymnast or something?"

Heather laughed hysterically at this question. When she finally got her laughter under control, she stated, "That's the funniest thing I've heard all month! No, I'm not a gymnast. I don't have that kind of talent… Or physical ability… Or coordination… But I am the manager for the school's gymnastics team, which is why I asked if you knew gymnastics at all. Our coach just quit, and we need to find a replacement."

Melissa groaned and put her head down on the table. "This coach search is not going well at all! We need a coach, and Mr. Chess just isn't going to cut it!"

Caitlyn turned to Payson and explained, "Mr. Chess is the school's football coach. He's a good coach for football and everything, but he knows absolutely nothing about gymnastics. He's willing to be the faculty sponsor for the team, but without a coach, the team won't be able to learn anything new or do well at competitions."

Melissa heard this and commented, "Hence why we're asking people if they know anything about gymnastics. I don't want my season to be ruined before it even starts!"

Shaking her head, Heather said, "Well, maybe we can ask Morgan if she knows anyone who can coach us."

"NO!" Melissa vehemently exclaimed. "It's bad enough that she's on the team in the first place, much less our 'top gymnast'. We are NOT asking her for help! That will only inflate her ego more!"

"Wait a minute, you mean that the girl you said is the school's 'queen bee' and resident bitch is the top gymnast on the team?" Payson queried.

Caitlyn answered, "Yup, and that's probably the single reason their old coach left: couldn't stand dealing with her anymore."

Melissa groaned again and said, "Can we stop talking about this? I don't want to even THINK about gymnastics right now. Can't we just go for a walk in the courtyard?"

Heather explained to Payson, "Here at Union, when you're done with lunch you can go outside in the front courtyard and relax, as long as you're back in time for your next class." She laughed. "Of course, that last provision doesn't seem to faze Ike Benziger and his crew," Heather finished, motioning to the group of leather-wearing boys standing outside. "So, up for a walk?"

Caitlyn eyed Payson's brace and said, "Unless you aren't supposed to? I mean, with your-"

"I'm fine," Payson cut her off. "Let's go."

The girls walked to the door, dumping the remnants of their lunches in the trashcans as they exited the building.

"See?" Melissa asked, obviously re-energized by the fresh air. "Isn't this more fun than sitting in there talking about Morgan the Bitch Wonder?"

As Caitlyn and Heather laughed and agreed with their friend, Payson's attention was drawn toward the scowling group of tough guys that had been pointed out to her earlier as major rule-breakers. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the member whose scowl seemed permanently etched onto his face, and who caught her eyes as he had multiple times this morning. Payson took a deep breath and, leaving a confused group of girls behind her, began to walk over to Ben Lawrence with the intention of making sure he never gave her that look again.

**A/N: **Not one of my best chapters, but it sets the stage for later ones. I just want to thank all of my reviewers for your encouragement, and please keep it up! Thanks! =) Oh, and for da Panda: More names! Yay! =D


	10. Back at The Rock

**Disclaimer: **I don't own "Make It or Break It," any musical references, or any other references made except where otherwise noted.

**A/N: **Important! I decided to edit chapter 4, and the new version is up now! I only removed one line, and only because I decided to go in a different direction with HoaC then I originally planned to. But anyway, so chapter 9 was a bit of a filler chapter, just kind of introducing more characters that become important later on (Heather, Melissa, Caitlyn, etc.). I heard in one or two reviews just some comments about the lack of Nicky in these past few chapters, but never fear! This chapter should give you all the Nicky you need =) This chapter is kind of a "back at the ranch" type thing, hence the title "Back at The Rock." Let's see what our favorite male gymnast and our three favorite National Team members are up to, shall we?

Kaylie Cruz walked across the gym, wiping sweat from her brow as she approached her gym bag that was lying on the floor. She reached inside to pull out her cell phone (MJ apparently didn't understand the 'no answering calls during practice' rule, because she called Kaylie at least three time during each day's training), and her forehead furrowed as she felt multiple sheets of glossy paper instead. Grabbing hold of the edge of the paper, she pulled out a magazine and came face to face with a picture of herself.

Well, herself and Nicky Russo. Obviously taken at one of the many parties they had been forced to attend together since Nationals, the photo contained a confused Nicky looking directly at the camera as Kaylie planted a kiss on his cheek. Kaylie chuckled as she recalled the hatred that had existed between the two of them at the time. After infuriating each other for weeks, they finally talked (well, screamed) out their differing opinions and decided that maybe they weren't so different after all. Of course, they were far from best friends, but the level of friendship that now existed between them was once unthinkable.

So what was this magazine touting their new "coupledom" doing in her bag? As she searched for an explanation of how a trashy tabloid like this had come into her possession, an answer to this conundrum appeared in the sauntering form of Lauren Tanner.

"So, I see you've got the latest issue of 'OMGTEENSTARZZ!' in your gym bag," Kaylie's blonde friend began. "Do you seriously still read that? Because honestly, I thought we were over that when we turned 12."

Kaylie rolled her eyes and responded, "Very funny, Lo. Although Johnny Depp is still hot no matter what age you are..." Lauren burst into giggles over Kaylie's Johnny Depp obsession revealing itself yet again, prompting her to continue, "But anyway, I have absolutely no idea how that got in here! I don't read it anymore, and no one I know does either."

Lauren blushed slightly, barely noticeable to her best friend's distant eyes, and grabbed the magazine from Kaylie's hands. "Umm… Yeah, I don't know anyone who reads that anymore, either." She scoffed in agreement, rolling her eyes as she looked down at the tabloid she was now holding. "Although if _I _were featured in a magazine with the Boy Wonder, I'd want to read about it, too." A smirk spread across Lauren's face as Kaylie refocused her attention on the rather embarrassing and totally awkward picture splashed across the page. The headline blared, "Rock Stars in Love," which in Kaylie's opinion sounded like the title of an ice show based on a Broadway musical.

"I'm not kidding, Lo," Kaylie replied as she rolled her eyes, "You know there's nothing going on between me and Android. And I seriously don't know why that's in my bag!" She watched in confusion as Lauren began to laugh, first quietly and then building up to dynamic level approaching _forte._ As tears of amusement poured down the gymnast's face, Kaylie connected the dots and understood what was happening.

"You put that magazine in my bag, didn't you?" Kaylie asked, her teeth clenched in an effort to stop her friend's uproarious laughter. Lauren merely nodded her head in response to this as she attempted to re-gain herself. "Why would you do that? Is it really that funny for you?"

Lauren wiped her eyes and sighed, saying, "Kaylie, is it always about you? What if I just did this for a laugh?" Kaylie stood there in shock with her arms folded across her chest, waiting for further explanation. Obliging this silent demand, her teammate continued, "I put the magazine there because I… I mean, a _friend_… found that article and pointed it out to me. I thought of Payson and how she would feel if she saw that, and then I wondered if you and Nicky even knew about it. I left it for you to see how you would react. If you were genuinely shocked by it, I would have my answer."

"One tiny flaw in that brilliant plan, Lauren," Kaylie retorted, "you could have just asked me if I knew about it!"

"See, I thought about doing that, but I decided against it. I mean, it's possible that you would lie about it. And besides, I really did need a laugh. Things have gotten too serious around here since Nationals and Payson's accident, and I needed some way to amuse myself."

Kaylie pondered this and at last said, "I guess you're right. Things have been really intense around here lately. And it's true, if you had asked me directly about it, I probably would've freaked out about it." She looked up to see their drill-sergeant coach approaching with a look that screamed intense workouts for anyone who didn't get on an apparatus in the next five seconds. Not needing a verbal reprimand on top of the one that Sasha's eyes had already delivered, Kaylie grabbed Lauren's wrist and dragged her over to the beam where Emily was practicing.

As the girls ran up to the side of the beam, Emily performed her dismount. Twisting through the air with a double pike, she stuck her landing perfectly. Impressed, Lauren and Kaylie began to clap, just loud enough for Emily to hear. Startled, she turned to see her friends standing at the edge of the mat. "Hey guys," Emily said with confusion in her tone. "Umm… How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to see you pull off a pretty impressive dismount," Lauren responded. "That was good, Em." Seeing the shocked expressions of her teammates, obviously a result of her sudden supportiveness, she quickly continued, "What? I'm not a bitch _all _of the time!" This statement was met by snorts and giggles from Kaylie and Emily. Lauren sighed and, turning to Kaylie, said, "Look, we were talking about the magazine, remember? What are we going to do about it? If Payson finds out by herself before you or Russo have a chance to tell her about it, she will _freak._ Like, worse than the Pizza Shack blow-out!"

The confused look that had recently vacated Emily's face returned full-force after this statement by Lauren. "What are you guys talking about?" she asked her teammates. After they had quickly summarized the magazine situation, Emily immediately had a suggestion as to their first step. "We need to talk to Nicky," Emily stated matter-of-factly. Lauren and Kaylie immediately agreed, but first they needed a way to get Sasha off of the floor and into his office. Luckily, a distraction arrived in the form of Summer Van Horne. The girls watched the two adults enter the office, and sprinted to the other side of the gym as soon as it was obvious that Sasha wouldn't be back out for a while.

Lauren, Emily, and Kaylie spotted Nicky putting on his grips in preparation for his pommel horse routine, and they quickly surrounded him. He looked up from his preparations to find himself encircled by three girls who looked rather eager to speak with him. He sighed, and, by way of greeting, said, "I don't suppose I'm going to get to do my routine now, am I?"

Taking charge of the questioning, Lauren responded, "Not until you talk to us, Russo." She held up the tabloid that she still had in her hands and asked, "Know anything about this little article? Because apparently you and Kaylie are the new 'power couple of the gymnastics world.'"

Nicky's eyes grew wide as he grabbed the magazine out of Lauren's grasp. "Are these people crazy? Where did they even get those pictures? Or that idea in the first place?" As he puzzled over this situation, Kaylie blushed slightly and raised her hand meekly.

"Actually, Russo, I think the pictures might be my fault," she said apologetically. When Nicky turned his gaze onto her, she continued, "Remember that party in LA that we went to? The one where we were 'paired up' by MJ? And the one where we still hated each other? I think that's where those might be from. I kissed you on the cheek in front of the paparazzi to embarrass you and to play along with MJ, but I think they took this whole thing a little out of proportion."

The Rock's top male gymnast snorted and sarcastically said, "No, actually it's completely within reason. Don't they know about the wedding? I thought we were sending invitations out this week!" Seeing Kaylie roll her eyes and open her mouth to retort gave Nicky the push he needed to apologize. "Sorry, Kaylie, it's just that ever since the thing at the Pizza Shack with Pay, I've really been on edge."

Kaylie nodded her head in understanding and began, "Well, that's actually what we really wanted to talk to you about. Nicky, Payson really cares about you." Noting Nicky's reaction of shock, she laughed, "Come on, Android! You've gotta see it! You're, like, the first guy I've ever seen her talk to that wasn't Carter or Leo, and she definitely doesn't act the same way around them as she does with you! And even with what happened yesterday at the Shack, I'm positive she still feels the same way."

As Nicky pondered Kaylie's statement, Emily muttered, "Guys, can we speed this up? I'm pretty sure Sasha's done in the office, and we're majorly busted if he catches us slacking. Add in the fact that we're on this side of the gym, and we're done for." Lauren and Kaylie looked up at the window of the office and saw that Emily was indeed correct.

Kaylie, thinking quickly, turned to her friends and said, "Do you think you two can distract him for a few minutes? I need to finish speaking to Nicky." Lauren and Emily both nodded, and the two headed away to stall Sasha by showing him their new beam routines. Kaylie spun back around to finish her conversation with Nicky.

"Look, Nicky," she began, "this 'Kaylicky' stuff has got to stop. Payson likes you, you like Payson, and I'm not all that interested in you. No offense," Kaylie quickly added. "You're just not my type, and even if you were, Payson is interested in you and I'm not interfering in that in any way. I think you need to talk to her, Nicky, I really do."

Russo nodded his head and said, "Thanks, Kay. You're right, I do like Payson. But even if she did like me back at some point, I'm sure that's gone out the window after yesterday. And besides, if I did decide to talk to her, I would have absolutely no idea what to say."

Kaylie responded, "Russo, you have got to at least try to talk to her. If you do, things might work out the way you want them to. And even if they don't, it's better than sitting there the rest of life wondering 'what if?' Today's a big day for her, starting high school and all. I think she needs everyone on her side that she can get, which might mean an easier time apologizing for you. But you need to talk to her!"

"I guess you're right again, Cruz. But then again, you are the Princess! When aren't you right?" He laughed in an attempt to lighten the mood, but all it got was Kaylie's arms crossing across her chest again and a look that told him she really wasn't in the mood for his witty banter. Nicky exhaled and said, "Ok, I'll talk to her. But when should I do it?"

"As soon as possible," came the reply from the National Champion. "Even if that means taking your lunch hour to go see her at school, you need to talk to her as soon as possible."

Nicky exhaled again and stated, "Sometimes, Kaylie, you actually do know what you're talking about. During my break I'll go see her." Satisfied, Kaylie Cruz walked back over to the women's side of the gym. She shook her head as she smiled to herself. _Good thing Russo has me to help him out; otherwise he'd be completely hopeless._ Nicky Russo, on the other hand, had one single thought flash through his mind: _What the HELL did I just get myself into?_

**A/N: **I haven't updated in so long, and I'm SOOOOO sorry for that! I've been going crazy with extra-curricular activities recently (da Panda: read as PIT!), so I haven't had time to write at all. Hopefully I'll have a little more time in the next few weeks, but come mid-April, my life will no longer be my own thanks to the joy that is the spring musical. I hope I haven't lost my touch, but let me know! Oh, and feel free to PM me with thoughts on the finale! I absolutely LOVED it, even the Lauren/Carter stuff at the end =D


End file.
